


Scale Itch Blues

by acoletterose



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Interspecies Awkwardness, ME2, Mass Effect 2, STDs, Unrequited Crush, scale itch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoletterose/pseuds/acoletterose
Summary: A Kelly Chambers haiku.





	Scale Itch Blues

A sad turian  
She watches, wanting to hug  
Surreptitious scratch


End file.
